Manipulated Moonlight
by infractus monumentum
Summary: HieiOC Summary Inside [Campanion to RazorBladed Rose Petals]
1. Prologue

**Manipulated Moonlight**

**--**

**Summary:**

While Kurama is off on assignment, Hiei is bored to death in Ningenkai. Then he's called on a mission too, and his curiosity is piqued when he sees who it's with.

Lenai, the darkness weilding Makai Tantei, never thought she would have to meet the hanyou again after she last saw him at the Makai Tournament. But when he forces his way back into her life, she relives her nightmares and realizes that sometimes, dark fire won't burn you if you get too close..

--

(Please read Razor-Bladed Rose Petals before this. These three stories are written to be read at the same time. Eachwill be updated in order. See the bottom of my profile for an explanation.)

--

**Prologue**

(This takes place one week after the Prologue of Razor-Bladed Rose Petals)

_Boring._

The crimson hues were closed, and the stance was characteristic of the half-Koorime. He was sitting in the crook of an ancient elm, one arm propped up on a bent leg, the other lying in his lap. One leg swung free below him, and his head was bent forward ever-so-slightly.

He ignored the communicator in his cloak pocket the first time it rang. The second time someone called, his mouth twitched slightly downward in a frown. He third time, his eyebrow started twitching. The fourth time, he gave up.

_So much for trying to ignore those idiots._

He pulled it out, and flipped it open, not bothering to open his eyes. He knew only one person would be either brave or stupid enough to call him until he actually answered.

Of course, besides Kurama.

"Hello Hiei!" Botan's voice chirped through the mirror.

"Hn."

"Well, aren't _you_ awfully chipper today?" She pouted. "Koenma wants you to come in. There seems to be a mission."

"Call the idiot."

"Which one?" Botan looked genuinely perplexed.

That question caused Hiei to slightly smirk. "Urameshi."

"Oh, we can't. He's in America on vacation with Keiko."

"Then call the other one."

"Vacation."

"… Hn."

"Hiiieeeiii… You _have_ to come in!"

"Why?"

"Because if not, we can put you in jail." Koenma now popped onto the line.

"Feh."

"You still owe us a lot, so if you don't get your behind in here, you'll be in serious trouble!"

"...Whatever… I'm bored, anyways." He would disappear from their commincator screen.

Botan stared at it, blinking. "Hiei?"

"Hn." He stood behind them. Both turned and screamed like small children.

**After ten minutes** of both Botan and Koenma yelling at an uncaring Hiei, telling him to never do that again and failing miserably, they pushed open the double doors leading into Koenma's office.

A young woman stood near Koenma's desk, idly fiddling with the tip of a sai. Around her clung the scent and aura of night.

Hiei looked at her, eyes widening momentarily before narrowing to their normal position once more.

_It's her._


	2. Lenai

**Chapter Two: Lenai**

--

--

_Why the hell is she here?_

Hiei glared ineffectively at the young woman. She simply looked up at met his crimson hues with her own yellow ones.

Locks of ebony framed her face and cascaded down her thin back. She stood short, not any taller than Hiei. She wore a short sleeved black shirt made of an elastic material so that it clung to her like a second skin. Her knee-length pants, as well, were made of this material in this color. Her twin sai were now tucked into small rungs that looped out of the belt she wore. Along this belt, also, were various projectile weapons.

Koenma looked from Hiei to the other, and back again. "Do you… Know each other?"

"Hn." Hiei sneered.

"Yes. Vaguely…" She women shrugged, pulled out a sai, and began to fiddle with the deadly-looking tips again.

"Oh… Well… You know the mission already, so you two might as well go. You can tell him on the way."

"Sure…" She twirled the weapon, and holstered it, heading out the door.

Hiei didn't follow.

"Are you coming, hanyou?" Her voice now sounded as if it were aimed to hurt.

Hiei's eyes narrowed slightly more at the remark. He glared at Koenma. "You know, don't you? That knowledge means you will die."

Koenma gulped, despite the fact that he could have easily thrown Hiei in jail right there.

Hiei turned and followed the other out the door.

-

-

Koenma sighed deeply, and slumped forward on his desk. "Oh Kami, what have I gotten myself into?"

_Hiei doesn't even know the half of it… He's going to kill me… I can only hope Kurama gets back from his mission in time to stop him._

Another heaving sigh.

-

-

She didn't feel like drawing attention to herself, so she chose the back halls as a way of leaving. Not smart.

Hiei slammed her against a wall, pinning her with her arms against her chest. "What the hell are you doing here, Lenai!"

"I didn't think you cared." She spoke through gritted teeth.

"You're supposed to be dead." Hiei's eyes were barely slits, boring into hers from a distance of barely an inch.

"Still didn't think you cared." Her entire eye went black for a moment.

"Tell me or I'll kill you right now."

"There's a revolt. In Makai."

"What?"

"That's why Koenma called me. And he called in Saruin. The three kingdoms have separated again, Jaganshi."

"And I should care why?"

"Because you don't want me to take control, now, do you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"My father is dead."

-

-

**FLASHBACK**

-

-

_The setting is a small encampment, with a fire blazing in it's center. Various demons roam around, a few drunk, all amiable towards each other. _

_In one tent, two figures lay facing each other. One was a seven year old male, with black hair that seemed to be like flames, with navy tips and a tuft of white tipped edges in the front. Across from him lay a girl of his age, with shoulder-length black hair and yellow eyes. _

_The boy spoke. "Whadde ya _mean_ your dad's the ruler of the underworld!"_

"_I mean just that! Haijime told me that I live with them because mah daddy didn't want bad men to hurt me."_

"_But… Aren't Haijime and all of us 'bad people'?" The boy looked confused._

"_Hiiiiieeeeeiiiiiiiii…" The girl whined. "Don't you listen? Haijime said we're only bad people to the bad people. We only steal what we need to survive! We're not like those stupid kitsune."_

"_But, Lenai…" Hiei leaned over to whisper conspiratorially to the girl in her ear. "I saw Haijime steal some pretty jewels from the last house."_

"_Baka!" Lenai whacked the other over the head. "He needs pretty stuff so he can sell it on the black market so we can gets clothes and stuff!"_

"_Owwww…" Hiei rubbed a large bump that grew off his head where her fist had collided with it. "You hit hard."_

"_I'm sooo-" She yawned and stretched. "-rry…"_

"_You two better be going to sleep in there!" A gruff yet gentle voice called into the tent._

"_Yes Haijime!" Lenai called out to the old bandit. She then rolled over, facing away from Hiei. "G'night, Hiei."_

"_G'night, Len." Hiei rolled to face away from the girl's turned back._

_About five minutes later, the fire-ice hanyou sat up, and leaned over the girl, nudging her awake._

"_Len…" _

_The girl muttered something in her sleep, but slept on._

"_Leeeen…"_

_Another muttering._

"_Lenai!" Hiei's loud whisper in her ear woke the girl up._

"_Whhaaa?" She groggily replied._

"_Doesn't that make you the princess of something? IF your dad's ruler like Mukuro, he's the king, right?"_

"_The king of darkness…" She tried to roll over again and return to sleep, but Hiei held her._

"_Doesn't that make you the princess of darkness, then?"_

"_I dunno… But go to sleeeeep." She muttered crossly, and pulled from Hiei's grip, rolling over. Moments later, she had returned to sleep._

"_Hn…" Hiei rolled over, and went to sleep himself._

-

-

**END FLASHBACK**

-

-

"What does that have to do with anything?" Hiei was now getting even more pissed, and pressed even harder against the woman.

"My brother is trying to take the throne. From what I hear, he's going to try and rule the demon world. But he won't give peace to the ningen, he wants them dead. He has the power to open another portal, Hiei. I inherited the Dragon… He inherited the Scepter."

"The Scepter of Darkness Flame? The key to worlds? Your father entrusted _Kyuji_ with _that!"_ Hiei eased up on her slightly.

"Yes. And he plans on using it the moment he finds and kills me."

"So he will have both the dragon and the key…"

"Hai. The item to open the gateway to the other worlds, and the creature to destroy them… Or simply secure his status as ruler of them all."


End file.
